Dabbling
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Four little one shots about Jack and Ianto's dabbling. Delightful smutty smut. Rated M for obvious reasons. I do not own Jack or Ianto...yet.
1. Stopping time

"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch."

"So?"

"Well think about it, lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

"Oh yeah. I can think of a few."

After shooing the others home, Jack and Ianto met in Jack's office. Both of them were flushed with excitement and giving each other heated looks.

"So, exactly what would you like to do with my stopwatch, Sir?" Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow and going into that damn sexy, sassy pout that always drove Jack wild.

"Well why don't you start by taking your pants off. I'm going to get on my knees, then we can see how long it takes me to make you cum."

"I like the way you think."

Ianto slipped off his pants and Jack positioned himself on his knees, using the pillow he kept on his office chair to cushion them from the hard floor. The second his mouth touched Ianto's erection, Ianto started the stopwatch.

_Sweet Jesus! The things this man can do with his mouth!_ Ianto thought as Jack went to work. Jack's mouth was sucking, his tongue flicking and swirling. Ianto's legs were already starting to wobble. He gripped the desk for support.

Then Jack upped the ante. He started to hum. The sinfully delightful vibrations from Jack's humming ran through Ianto's entire body. Liquid heat pooled low in his belly. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

Jack continued to hum and then did a quick, teasing flick of his tongue against Ianto's urethra. That did it. Ianto came with a groan, filling Jack's mouth with spurt after spurt of hot cum. Jack swallowed every drop, then licked his lips.

"So? How long?" He asked.

"Two minutes, 30 seconds Sir. You are way too good at that."

"Well, now let's see what you can do for me."


	2. Crime and Punishment, and caps

Ianto was surprised when he arrived at the hub that evening and found it empty. Jack had called him at home and had asked him to come in, saying it was urgent.

Now here he was, standing in the empty hub. No sign of anyone. Just a mysterious box on his desk.

He opened the box. When he got a look at its contents, his eyes grew wide.

Inside was the promised red UNIT cap, a black leather codpiece, and a black leather riding crop, along with a folded sheet of paper. Ianto opened the sheet of paper and read its few lines.

_I've been bad and need to be punished. Put these on, and cum into my office._

_-Jack._

Ianto quickly shed his clothes and donned the codpiece and cap. He took the riding crop in his hands and made his way to Jack's office.

Jack was already in position, on his hands and knees on his desk, delectable arse up in the air.

"Oh Ianto." Jack breathed when Ianto walked in. He really cut a dashing figure in that cap and filled out that little leather codpiece delightfully. Jack shivered in delight, glad that Ianto was going along with this latest little game.

"So you've been bad huh?"

"Oh yes, so bad."

"What did you do?"

"I was jerking off at my desk today. Watching you bend over."

"Is that why you kept dropping pencils all over?"

"Yeah."

"Now Jack. That is not appropriate office behavior. Clearly you will have to be punished."

"Oh yes please. Punish me Ianto."

"I think you mean punish me please Mr. Jones."

"Oh please punish me Mr. Jones. I've been such a bad boy."

The riding crop lashed through the air and landed with a crack onto his bare rump. Jack drew in a hissing breath. It stung, but oh in a good way.

Ianto warmed up his arse with the crop. Each stroke made his cock twitch even harder. He was already leaking all over the desk.

When his arse was a nice shade of red, Ianto put the crop down, and wrapped his hand around Jack's cock.

"You've been punished enough. Now you get your reward."

He didn't even have to do much. The spanking had turned Jack on so much that after a couple of quick strokes, he was spilling his hot seed all over Ianto's hand.


	3. Sharp dressed man

Ianto came into work feeling very proud of himself. He was wearing a brand new suit that he had purchased over the weekend. It was a sooty black with a red silk waistcoat and a red and black striped silk tie. The suit was expertly tailored and fitted him perfectly.

When Jack got his first look at Ianto, his eyes nearly dropped out of his head.

"_Ianto and his suits! God damn! It ought to be a crime for a man to look that good!" _Jack thought as Ianto busied himself with the coffee maker.

Jack's eyes followed Ianto around the hub all day. Each time he had him in his sights, his eyes devoured him hungrily.

Ianto smirked. He knew Jack was watching, and he knew he was driving him crazy. Wanting to excite Jack's desire still further, he purposely dropped a stack of papers in front of him, and bent over a little farther than was actually necessary. His pert rump sticking up under Jack's appreciative gaze.

"_Oh you are gonna get it when we get home!"_ Jack thought again as Ianto added a saucy little butt wiggle as he collected his spilled papers.

Jack didn't think time could go so slowly. He was hornier than a three balled cat and Ianto wasn't making the situation any easier. His cock ached. He kept having to tug at his pants and shift around in his chair, trying to relieve some of the tension. He couldn't even sneak off to the bathroom for a quick wank. Every time he thought about doing so, one of them would come in and interrupt him. Jack swore that Ianto was sending them in there on purpose.

At last the day ended. Jack all but pushed Owen, Tosh and Gwen outside.

"Home. Now." He growled at Ianto through his teeth.

Back at Ianto's apartment, Jack raced to the bedroom and hurriedly stripped. He didn't care if cloth tore or buttons popped off, he needed to get naked fast.

Ianto joined him in the bedroom and started to undress.

"No! Leave it on! I want you to pound me in that gorgeous suit!"

Ianto cocked his eyebrows and looked at Jack questioningly.

"Please! Leave it on! I'll pay for the cleaning if it gets stained."

Ianto couldn't resist. Jack was actually begging. Normally calm, cool, and collected Jack was squirming around on his bed, begging, desire burning brightly in his eyes.

He unzipped his pants and carefully guided his cock through his fly.

Jack quickly assumed the position.

Slowly and teasingly, Ianto fingered him open. Jack was hissing and whimpering, begging to be filled.

At last, Ianto slicked up his cock and slid it inside Jack with a groan.

"Oh Ianto!" Jack moaned.

Ianto took him, hard and fast. Just the way he wanted. As Ianto pounded his sweet arse, he jerked him off.

Jack came with a wild cry and Ianto came a second later.

Afterwards, as Ianto was getting ready for bed, he looked at Jack and winked.

"I'll send you the dry cleaning bill Sir, for the suit."


	4. Looking through your eyes

Ianto was in his bathroom, putting in the special lenses. He was still reeling at the idea Jack had come up with. Use the lenses to record them making love.

Jack was waiting on the bed when he came into the room.

"How do you want to do this?"

"I want to straddle your lap and ride you." Jack purred.

But first, they indulged in some delightful foreplay. They kissed and stroked, and suckled. Each exciting the other's desire.

Jack laid down and spread himself wide so Ianto could prep him. He moaned deep in his throat as Ianto's talented tongue wriggled inside him. He moaned even more as Ianto inserted a finger.

"Need more Ianto. Please. Need you inside." Jack panted as Ianto inserted more fingers.

Ianto lay on his back and Jack climbed on top of him. Taking Ianto's erection in hand, he lowered himself onto it. He groaned as Ianto's hard, hot length filled him.

As Jack rode him skillfully, Ianto kept his eyes fixed on him the entire time. Jack looked like a downright wanton whore, riding his cock for all it was worth, and jerking himself off like a madman.

"Ah! Ah! Iantooo!" Jack screamed as he climaxed. His hot semen splattered all over Ianto's bare stomach.

Jack bounced around some more, his hot arse clenching tightly. That set Ianto off. Growling Jack's name, he filled him full.

Later on that night, Jack popped the newly recorded dvd out of the laptop. He labeled it simply, Jack and Ianto, and put it into an empty case. He handed it to Ianto with a wink.

"Better stick this in our private stash. It'll make for some inspirational viewing later on."


End file.
